


Stranded Together

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stranded Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len and Rip while away the time together waiting for the Legends to pick them up.
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	Stranded Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).



> This is written for the Quarantine Exchange for one of my fav people.

It had been a freak accident. One minute they were working on a mission to retrieve an artifact causing time anomalies and the next they were stuck.

Stuck outside of _time._

Suffice to say Len wasn’t very happy with the world right now. There existed multiple areas similar to the Time Master’s base where time didn’t exist. Ones where existence itself is questionable. As philosophically interesting as that was, all Len wanted to do was get back to the ship and do _something_ that wasn’t playing cards.

“Go fish.”

Len drew another card and glowered at it. This was their 29th round of play Go Fish. They had already exhausted numerous other card games and Len was sick of it. Or maybe he was just sick of losing at Go Fish.

“I am _done!”_ He announced and threw his cards down onto the table in annoyance. Rip looked up at him with just as much annoyance.

“Well if you have a better idea about what we should do to pass the time, I am all ears.”

“Tell me a story.”

“What?” Rip squinted at the man in confusion. “What do you mean tell you a story? What kind of story?”

“One about your life. One that you made up. Just tell me a story and then I will tell you one.”

Rip narrowed his eyes in thought. He thought of his many time adventures, the fairy tales he would tell his son, the thousands of years of history he had learned. His mind caught on a very particular story though. One that he was sure Len would be interested in.

“Alright. Once upon a time, there was this thief. At this point in his life, he was pretty off the rails. Just really out there and he was on a very special mission. One that would change the entire course of history. One that most people had told him was impossible.”

Len huffed lightly. “I think I already know this one _Rip_.”

“Yes, but you only know your side of it. You don’t know mine. Besides, what else do we have to do?”

Len shrugged and gestured for him to continue.

“This thief knew that he couldn’t do it alone. That he was going to need help if he were to defeat the tyrant he sought to kill. So, he went and found 8 people who were all special in their own right but not necessary to history. He thought that would make it easier if any of them were to die. See he was an arrogant pain in the ass that didn’t know the real value of human life.” Rips words trailed off a little and Len raised an eyebrow. He moved so he was sitting next to Rip and offered him his hand.

Rip took it gently and ran his thumb over the callused skin, then he continued.

“These 9 people set out on a mission to stop the tyrant from ever gaining power. The thief discovered along the way that maybe he wasn’t as cold to the people that he had taken on his ship has he had thought. That perhaps they might become his family, something he believed he had lost entirely. Even more than that he found that for the first time since his wife had died that maybe he was falling in love. Only a few months after he met these people.”

Len’s eyebrows raised. “A few months after we met? You didn’t tell me you loved me until well after the Oculus.”

“Are you going to actually listen to this story or endlessly interrupt?”

“Why, you got a hot date you’re trying to get to?”

“Yeah, actually I do. With you back on the Waverider involving a bottle of scotch and my quarters in privacy mode.”

Len blushed just a little but gestured for Rip to continue. “Then, by all means, keep going.”

“Right, so this thief begins to develop feelings for one of the people on his crew. He is still so wrapped up in getting his wife and son back though that he won’t admit them. To himself or the man that’s in love with. He just focuses more on the impossible. To the point where it eclipses anything and everything else in his life. That is until the worst thing that could’ve happened did.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“The man he was in love allowed himself to die so that the rest of the crew and his best friend could live. I have to say, it nearly broke the thief. To do everything in his power. To go to all those lengths, to shut everything out and then have the one person in the world he had left die? If it wasn’t for the rest of his team, he would’ve just given up right then and there. Allowed himself to wallow in misery and pain.”

“So why did he decide to keep going?”

“Well, the man’s best friend told the idiot that if he loved the dead man that he wouldn’t allow his murderers to get away with it. That he would stand up and kill the bastard before he could take anyone else away from the people who loved them. So, he did. He and his team that helped him recover from it killed the immortal tyrant, prevented him from every rising from power.”

“Mm, then what happened? Did this thief get a happy ending?”

Rip leveled Len with a look. “As a matter of fact, he did. As it turns out the man that he was in love with was a hell of a lot harder to kill than anyone would have originally thought. That or time just really wanted to give him a happy ending. Because he was spat out on his ship with all of the people who loved and cared about him right there to interrogate him on his identity.”

“Yes, I imagine the man was very amused by his loved ones all believing that he wasn’t really who he said he was.”

“Oh yes, he found it an absolute riot. The words “absolute morons” being grumbled a lot and lots of glaring. Truly he took it incredibly well.”

“He sounds like a stand-up sort of person,” Len said with a little crinkle to his nose. Rip let out a hearty laugh.

“Oh, my dear, he truly is. You know what else he is,” Rip said jumping to his feet.

“What, oh great thief?”

“A fantastic dancer.” Rip pulled Len to his feet and took his waist and hand. Len scowled a bit but let himself be guided into a waltz.

“You are being absolutely ridiculous, you know that? We are in the middle of nowhere waiting to be rescued and you want to dance. I don’t know why I love you.”

Rip spun him around letting Len spin gently around and using their momentum to make the movement smoother. “Yes, it’s ridiculous to want to dance with the man I love. Absolutely insane. How dare I pass the time with an activity that I love. One that I could do until I dropped from sheer exhaustion. You should lock me up.”

Len huffed and avoided eye contact. Rip wouldn’t let him though. He took the hand that had been on his shoulder and nudged Len’s face until he was looking him in the eye. “I didn’t tell you the end of the story.”

“Oh? I thought the bit where they end up together was the end. Is there more?”

“More than I could ever possibly hope for, but I’m going to anyway.” He stopped dancing for a moment. “I was going to save this for a more romantic time, but I don’t think I’m going to find that perfect moment.”

Rip got one knee and Len choked a little on his breath.

“Leonard Snart, the day that you came into my life I started to live again. When I thought I had lost you there was nothing that I regretted more than not being with you. I felt at that moment with my wife and son gone forever and having lost the chance I had at new love, that I would simply never love again. I was wrong though. You came back to me. The first person in my life to ever really do so. I’ll never be able to forget the feeling of having another chance with you. I never want to. Will you, Leonard Snart, marry me?”

Len gaped at him for a moment astonished at this. He hadn’t even considered marriage. Regular people's events seemed so distant when they were in the Waverider. A million miles and 100 centuries away. Here it was though, his partner proposing to him. He looked up at Rip in astonishment and then gave a soft smile.

“Of course, I will marry you. What other choice do I have? You might leave me here if I don’t say yes.”

Rip scoffed and pulled out the ring, sliding it up Len’s fingers gently.

“I’m never leaving you behind again.”


End file.
